Naturaleza Muerta
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Palas Atenea volvía a reunirse con sus amantes.... Millones y millones de nada, susurró Kamus... Ella aún los amaba, aún los quería a su lado. Aries, Virgo, Escorpión, Acuario, Piscis, Libra, Cáncer, Leo, Sagitario, Tauro, Capricornio, Géminis


**Naturaleza Muerta **

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Historia Corta

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y compañía es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Sólo intento disfrutar escribiendo y agradar y hacer pasar un buen rato con mis escritos al que lea esto. Si gustan demandarme lo pueden hacer, en dado caso ustedes pagarían un abogado para quitarme mis revistas de Saint Seiya y Friuts Basket, jajajajajaja.

**Dedicatoria: **Para todo el que lea esto.

-oO-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

_**Naturaleza Muerta**_

"_Todos ven lo que tú aparentas; pocos advierten lo que eres" Nicolás Maquiavelo._

El viento paseaba, bailaba y entonaba una suave canción imperceptible a los oídos humanos. Buscó compañía compartiendo su solitaria danza con algunas hojas secas que habían abandonado el abrigo de un gran árbol.

La luna resplandecía ajena a todo ser vivo sobre la tierra, preocupándose solamente de su débil y frío fulgor, de su frágil y melancólica belleza, de su eterno y triste dolor... ajena a la vida... ajena al dolor de las almas habitantes en aquella tierra.

El río que estaba a unos cuantos metros de las derruidas casas, permanecía impasible, silencioso... tranquilo, como si la vida que habitaba en él, hubiera tomado un descanso, como si el agua decidiera que no era momento para juguetear y reír como el viento.

Silencio, eso era todo... eso era nada... todos y nadie lo sabían.

Pasos tranquilos, pasos cansinos se escucharon. Un leve cambio en algunos escalones de piedra caliza, un sonido suave acompañando dichos pasos, el viento dejando de jugar con las hojillas para entretenerse en la larga caballera azul.

El desolado paisaje siendo testigo de la mirada melancólica y lejana del guardián. Los zafiros recorriendo con lentitud aquel paisaje desértico, lleno de una increíble paz. El índigo se detuvo... un suspiro de añoranza escapó de los finos labios... siguió su recorrido.

Las Doce Casas... no... los Doce Templos, hogar de los guerreros, de los guardianes, de los santos. Hombres capaces de destruir planetas, de extinguir estrellas con sólo desearlo... Hombres destinados a proteger a lo que más amaban ahora y siempre... Seres humanos que cargaban una maldición y una bendición al mismo tiempo...

Aries. El primer signo del Zodiaco. La cabeza de la Orden, el líder que guiaba a los santos, el poderoso Carnero. La armadura de Aries, siempre portada por un lemuriano de extraordinaria belleza, poderes descomunales pero de sentimientos cándidos, inteligencia aguda, pacífica sonrisa... cosmos lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Tauro. El ímpetu del Zodiaco. Poseedor de una fuerza increíble, capaz de vivir en perfecta sintonía con el mundo, un cosmos poderoso, igual que Aries, poseedor de una brillante estrella roja: Aldebarán.

Cáncer. Primer signo acuático. Protector de lo que ama, poseedor de una disciplina, intuición, inteligencia e imaginación sorprendentes, cruel con los enemigos, devastador con los que herían a su protegida. De intrincados pensamientos y motivaciones. Sin duda, uno de los más fieles y poderosos al servicio de la deidad. Señor del Pesebre.

Géminis. Luz y oscuridad. Los gemelos celestes, guardianes y aliados poderosos, santos que hacen brillar la constelación de los gemelos con el cosmos agresivo con un dejo de candidez. Un signo listo y astuto, siempre con un plan de emergencia, luchando con sus propios demonios... nadie los podía culpar...

Leo. Confianza y testarudez. El león de la eclíptica, majestuoso y egocéntrico pero de buen corazón. Cosmos de fuego y personalidad abrasadora. El gran león que no puede ser domado.

Virgo. Mensajero de los dioses. Pureza y concentración paseando entre los mortales, un poderoso y aplastante ser cubierto por un querubín de cabellos dorados. Belleza e inteligencia en uno sólo. Reencarnación.

Libra. Balanza. Sabiduría y poder, orden y concentración, inteligencia y astucia. Segundo santo al mando de la Orden Dorada, armero indiscutible de la diosa, posición ocupada con fidelidad y justicia, capaz de discernir entre el bien y el mal.

Escorpión. Lealtad y pasión. Capaz de entrar a lo recóndito del alma, indagar en tus emociones y cebarse en ellas. Dar muerte o vida a su antojo. Manipulador y cínico, con gran autocontrol, regido por un cosmos rojo y avallasador. Amigo.

Sagitario. Arquero. Fiel y leal, demuestra su amor a la diosa por encima de cualquier cosa, inclusive dejando de lado su propia personalidad para perderse en la de la deidad. Naturaleza amistosa, integra y expansiva.

Capricornio. Escudero. Silencioso y ambicioso, en beneficio de la Orden. Guerrero valiente y temerario, con un alto concepto del amor hacia la diosa, personalidad noble y agradecida, su responsabilidad puede ser su peor enemigo. Señor de Excalibur.

Acuario. Portador de agua. Visionario e independiente. Un santo enigmático y misterioso, controlador del agua, racional, e intuitivo. Estratega de la Orden, desapegado de respuestas emocionales, alberga un sentimiento de amor y ternura sólo para y por su diosa. Dueño del Ánfora.

Piscis. Belleza. Santo soñador, poseedor de un espíritu alegre y místico. Consejero de la Orden, capaz de ver todas y cada una de las caras de un problema, evasivo y distante. Soñador con un mundo ideal para contemplar a su diosa por la eternidad.

Los Doce Templos... Doce Signos... Una Orden... Una Diosa...

Dejo escapar de nueva cuenta un suspiro...

Los Doce Templos... Los Doce Santos. Santos que conformaban el círculo de protectores de la Diosa, ellos eran los santos dorados... los más poderosos, los más sabios, los más fieles entre los fieles, dentro de la Orden. Ellos pertenecían a un círculo privilegiado, eran las personas encargadas de proteger al tesoro más preciado de cada uno. Ellos eran sus guardianes, sus guerreros... y sus amigos.

La Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Diosa de la Guerra. Una diosa nacida de la frente de Zeus, una diosa benigna, sabia e inteligente, una diosa que no podía ser considerada una mujer cualquier, una diosa de ojos grises fríos y distantes, que sólo se permitían una chispa de amor y dulzura para sus santos dorados, aquella diosa capaz de arrancar el corazón para reclamarlo propio, sin que el ofendido tratará de recuperarlo. Aquella diosa que era todo para él, la diosa a la que había jurado proteger no sólo en está vida, sino en todas las que vendrían. Él había prometido, igual que los demás santos, estar siempre junto a ella, combatir junto a ella, ayudarla a ella, vivir y morir por ella...amarla sólo a ella, eternamente.

Sin embargo, algo había sucedido en esa época, algo que ni la misma Diosa sabía explicar.

En esa época se vieron sumidos como nunca antes en la oscuridad, la imagen de la diosa se hizo borrosa, su cosmos cálido y a la vez agresivo, poderoso y lleno de sabiduría no los guiaba más. La oscuridad en la que se vieron sumidos los enfrentó a sus miedos más recónditos, haciendo que descubrieran la fealdad de sus almas, recorrieran los laberintos interiores, haciéndolos conscientes de la mediocridad del espíritu.

Aquel suceso que no tenía explicación, algo que había dejado un profundo vació en el alma de cada guardián dorado, una herida profunda, hecha con amor, sangre, dolor y lágrimas. Las almas buscan todo, la soledad esta presente y el todo se reduce a la nada.

El santo dorado de Acuario miró sus manos, como si fuera la primera vez que las contemplaba, los largos dedos de porcelana, el cabello meciéndose ligeramente a causa del viento, la caja de pandora a un costado suyo emitiendo un suave resplandor. Contemplaba sus manos...

"Tenemos millones y millones de nada"- susurró, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios.

Millones de nada, eso era lo que tenían los poderosos santos de Atenea..

El viento se cansó de jugar con la cabellera azulada, reanudando su baile entorno a las ruinas, los pilares, los techos y los guardianes. Las estrellas brillaban por encima de lo normal. Las constelaciones brillaron con intensidad y cada guardián sintió una explosión dentro de sí.

Un cosmos conocido los llamaba, los alentaba, les hacía saber que no los había olvidado, que los seguía amando por encima del universo. Un cosmos lleno de calidez, sabiduría, astucia, agresividad y bondad, un cosmos tan complicado, lleno de contradicciones y aún así, un cosmos añorado por cada santo dorado.

Un cosmos que cantaba una canción mitológica dedicada a ellos, un cosmos que cantaba una canción de amor para ellos, un cosmos que pedía silenciosamente la presencia de los otros cosmos.

Atenea, la diosa de ojos grises e inexpresivos que protegía y amaba, no se había olvidado de ellos. Ella aún los amaba, aún los quería a su lado, aquel canto que sólo los cosmos dorados podían percibir se lo decía... No importaba cual fuera la circunstancia, ella lo amaba y él la amaba a ella.

Sintió el cosmos del Carnero unirse al de la diosa con entrega y fervor; el templo de Géminis emitió un resplandor que no se apago, señal de que los gemelos se unían a la diosa; Libra no tardó en encender el cosmos dorado... Virgo... Sagitario...

Parpadeó un par de veces, para después invocar a la vestimenta dorada, encendió su cosmos con energía, como nunca lo había hecho, buscando desesperadamente encontrar el cosmos infinito y entregarse a él, como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado, sin exigir nada a cambio, recibiendo el dulce abrazo de la deidad.

Cáncer... Tauro... Escorpión... Piscis... Capricornio... Leo...

Pasaron pocos segundos, cuando los Doce Templos, estaban envueltos en un aura dorada: poderosa y fascinante; no sólo las doce casas brillaban, el recinto del Patriarca y lo aposentos de la diosa se veían envueltos en aquel fulgor.

Un repentino cambio consumió al Santuario... Las tierras áridas e inhóspitas pasaron a llenarse de un verde exquisito, como hacia siglos... cuando por primera vez la diosa bajo del Olimpo para proteger a los seres humanos.

Los habitantes del Santuario contemplaban maravillados el lugar de la Diosa y sus guardianes, sintiéndose perdidos entre el brillante resplandor y la tenue melodía que hacia vibrar sus cosmos. En ese momento, todos comprendieron que la unión entre la diosa y sus santos dorados había llegado. Una unión de la cual estaban excluidos. Una hermosa y hechizante unión.

Kamus de Acuario esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, los zafiros destellantes de emoción. Al fin, estaba con la persona más importante en su vida, al fin, se había reunido con su familia: los representantes del Zodiaco.

Palas Atenea volvía a reunirse con sus amantes... Prometiendo no volver a dejarlos solos, comprometiéndose a curar aquella herida con sus propias manos...

Era tiempo de que una nueva Orden de Atenea surgiera...

-oO-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-

**Notas de la autora: **

Ahhhhh!- Lian suelta un mega suspiro. Bueno, esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, pero nunca me animaba a escribirlo, en algún momento y hasta ahora mi sueño es hacer un fic largo serio acerca de los santos dorados, y siempre me ha carcomido la duda, verán el asunto, va así: si los santos dorados eran los más poderosos de toda la Orden, y con ello decimos que de todos los humanos capaces de portar armaduras- entiéndanse sapuris, generales, etc- por qué demonios cualquiera los podía derrotar!. Vale, que x diversas circunstancias, pero están de acuerdo que los de bronce siempre contaron con el apoyo de Saori y los sacaba del hoyo cuando ya no podían más, así que a lo que voy es que los dorados nunca tuvieron apoyo de Saori, no estaban bajo su cosmos, bajo su protección y por eso dejaron de ser los meros meros para ser sustituidos por los de bronce, y eso me lleva a pensar que en esa reencarnación salió algo extremadamente mal y retorcido y así Saori y Atenea eran dos personas distintas compartiendo el mismo cuerpo- como varios fics lo plantean y yo lo creo firmemente- y por tal motivo los dorados cayeron a categoría bronce. Así que cómo se sentirían ellos? Según yo y mis nervios de la forma que lo describí desde la perspectiva de Kamus- mi personaje favorito- espero que este debraye les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios acerca de este mini fic, que yo estaré muy agradecida.

Notita: espero haber podido transmitir el ambiente que yo deseaba.

Notita dos: "Millones de nada" un título que me agrado grandemente de otro fic de CSI. Homenaje a la autora de dicho fic.

Notita tres: a qué no quieren continuación?- Se escucha un mega grito que derrumba algunas columnas NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Atte:Lian Dana. Miembro de la orden de Paddy. Esposa de Sirius Black, Amante de Kamus de Acuario. Amiga de Ryuichi Sakuma. Prometida de Nick Stokes. Ex esposa de Tom Cruise. Novia de Yuki Souma. Estudiante mártir de Universidad cómo rayos soy tantas cosas en un mismo espacio?


End file.
